


you get him to bite your neck, and you get 100 million dollars, but a 100 million people will die

by flydunes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Getting Together, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Sokka (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and was turned into a vampire when he was an adult, but i need to stick with my theme of naming fics after vines, everyone is aged up and safe and sane, it's all consentual, really need to emphasise that, so whether or not theyre still in college is up to you, sokka is a little shit, sokka is a vampire and zuko has a teeth kink, sokka is over three hundred years old, that's right it's vampire porn !!!!!, thats it thats the tweet, the title only vaguely relates to the fic content, they were in college when they met, we one hundred percent stan enthusiastic consent in this chili's tonight, which is mentioned to have been over two years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydunes/pseuds/flydunes
Summary: sokka's in the middle of describing the time he ran into some royal person when zuko loses all ability to control his brain-to-mouth filter. he's just been staring so hard at his teeth, and his brain just blanks, and then he vaguely realises that he's saying,"can you bite me?"--sokka is a vampire, and zuko can't stop staring at his teeth. sexy shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	you get him to bite your neck, and you get 100 million dollars, but a 100 million people will die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhododaktylos_yue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhododaktylos_yue/gifts), [spacedao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedao/gifts).



> percy you goddamn genius i fucking love you so much thank you for enabling me and also coming up with the idea to turn a bite kink into something so much more, and so much better. also shoutout to aj for making me elaborate on a one-off idea, and thanks to neffa for the title and for stoking my ego enough for me to really push to get this done in one night (and it shows xx) fangs y'all
> 
> am i asexual? yes. do i care? absolutely not. let me write my self-indulgent smut in peace. also this is the first time i have written anything even remotely above pg-level in a very, very long time. go easy on me. (that's a lie i wrote something spicy last year but it took me three weeks to write so it doesn't count)
> 
> if you want to comment how dare i make the vampire trans bc it's a thinly veiled euphemism for coming out, kindly fuck off :) it's almost 3k words of fluff and porn, don't read too much into it please and thank
> 
> (this is unbeta'd and i wrote it in three hours. i'll edit at some point.)

zuko can't stop staring at sokka's teeth. 

sokka's sharp, bright teeth, peeking out whenever sokka talks. they've given him a cute little lisp, as if he hasn't quite gotten used to talking with them yet. when he laughs, his mouth opens wide, so zuko can see those two fangs, in all their sharp glory...

_okay, hold on a second. we need to rewind. bear with me here._

zuko didn't exactly know that his best friend was a vampire. 

they met in a twitch chat. a little unorthodox, sure. wang_fire had drawn some art for a streamer that zuko was watching, and it was kind of amateur, but zuko thought it was cute, so he said that in chat, and then wang_fire had gifted him a sub, and then just kept doing that for a few months before zuko had caved and asked for wang_fire's twitter. 

zuko then messaged dontdrinkcactusjuice and thanked him for gifting the subs for all these months, and dontdrinkcactusjuice had said "no worries, thanks for not making fun of my art", and then from then on they hadn't stopped talking. 

zuko learned a lot about sokka. first his name, then his interests (pokemon, art and learning various fighting styles), and then a little while later, the town he lived in (they lived in the same town, and attended the same university, except sokka took online classes for his mechanical engineering while zuko was on-campus for his law degree), and then a little while after that, his phone number and nintendo switch friend code, and then there was that soft night in the middle of summer when they came out to each other. zuko didn't care, nor did he think twice about the fact that they only talked at night. he didn't care, nor did he think twice about the fact that he would send sokka messages in the morning and afternoon, and sokka wouldn't reply until the sun went down. 

maybe he just had weird habits. 

but then they decided to meet up in real life at a twenty-four hour takeaway joint, and zuko had videocalled sokka just to make sure he wasn't actually some creepy old guy, and the first thing he noticed was _teeth_. 

and sokka had told him "oh, yeah, i didn't want to tell you in case you got creeped out, i'm a vampire, i'm so sorry," and all zuko had said was "don't worry, it's cool", except it wasn't cool, because zuko is absolutely obsessed with sokka's teeth. 

they met up in the takeaway joint, and zuko thought sokka was going to rock up with a blood bag, except he ordered a cheeseburger like a normal person and said "it's okay, i can eat normal food, but i don't get anything from it" and zuko had nodded and said "nice", and here we are several months later, two and a half years since zuko had met sokka, and zuko is still completely enamoured with sokka's fangs. and sokka in general. he doesn't think he's ever been so hopelessly in love with anyone in his life, sexy immortal vampire or not.

_so are we caught up now? cool. okay, let's continue._

zuko is at sokka's apartment, and it's during the day but every single window is covered by blackout curtains, and sokka's kind of sleepy, which is adorable. they're just occupying the same couch playing animal crossing, as good friends do. well, sokka is playing animal crossing, and zuko is staring at sokka's mouth as the other just talks about mindless stuff. 

it turns out that a three-hundred year old vampire has a lot to talk about. weird, huh? who'd've guessed. 

sokka's in the middle of describing the time he ran into some royal person when zuko loses all ability to control his brain-to-mouth filter. he's just been staring so hard at his teeth, and his brain just blanks, and then he vaguely realises that he's saying,

"can you bite me?"

oops.

sokka blinks. 

"can i what?"

"sorry, i wasn't thinking," zuko says, but sokka stares him down.

"you want me to bite you?"

zuko looks at sokka, and sokka looks at zuko. 

"um. yes. yes i do."

sokka laughs. 

zuko kind of switches off. he can't tell if it's a malicious laugh, or a happy laugh, but either way why the fuck is sokka laughing at him, this is mortifying and he wishes he never said anything and he'd rather like to dissolve into a big old puddle of zuko-goo now, please and thank you. 

zuko just stares at his hands for a few moments while sokka gets his giggles out. "that's... honestly the most straightfoward way of asking me to bite you anyone's ever asked me."

zuko feels a very unwanted flash of jealousy spike through him before he quashes it down. "how do people normally ask?"

"they just kind of... wave their neck towards me. it's very annoying. at least you're honest about it."

"uh, thanks?"

"so. you want me to bite you?"

zuko flushes red. "yep."

"you are aware that biting is a very personal thing, right?"

"how do you mean?" 

sokka waves an arm vaguely in the air. "well. some vampires don't care. but most of the time, biting requires a, uh, level of trust. it hurts for you, and we have to trust that you won't try to punch us or something, and you have to trust that we don't drink too much. also you're in such close proximity with each other that it can get, um. well, it can get intense."

zuko dissociates for a moment. he just asked sokka to get really intimate with him. fuck.

"you still want me to bite you?"

god, there it is. zuko flushes again. 

"are you still offering?" he asks, and he tries to come off as flirtatious and about a million times cooler than he actually is, but his voice cracks halfway through and now he wants to fall through the floor. 

sokka smirks. "i can. if you really want."

zuko loses control of his brain-to-mouth filter again (this is just embarrassing), as he says, "can we make it... sexy?"

sokka chuckles, and looks up at zuko through his lashes. his long, beautiful lashes. zuko's so in love. so is his dick. "we can."

zuko has to bite his lip to contain the groan that almost escapes. he's definitely very hard. 

sokka puts his switch down, and stands up, sauntering the two steps it takes to stand in front of zuko. "are you sure?" he asks, and zuko nods frantically, pathetically. 

"i've never been so sure of anything in my life," he says, and sokka smirks before dropping down into zuko's lap.

the air is completely wheezed out of him. 

sokka is a sight to behold, as he adjusts himself to get comfortable and scrapes gently on zuko's dick. he stops, and looks up at zuko. "excited much?"

"cocky much?" zuko counters, and sokka lets out that incredible laugh again, before pulling his hair out of its usual wolf tail style. it falls just to his jawbone, and zuko can't help but run a hand through it, the other hand coming to rest at sokka's hip. "you're really gorgeous."

"you're not too bad yourself. now take your shirt off."

sokka is really damn forward, but zuko does as he says, peeling off his faded band t-shirt and throwing it somewhere across the room. sokka's eyes wander down, and zuko is glad his soccer scholarship is paying off for something. one of sokka's hands trails up zuko's neck, and rubs at a specific spot with his thumb. right on the vein. it's a rather ticklish spot for zuko, but really wants this, so he tries not to react. sokka can definitely feel how hard and fast his heart is beating, but he can't find it in himself to care. 

"one more time. are you sure? this will hurt, and i need to know that you trust me."

"yes. i do trust you. please, i need you," zuko whispers, and it comes out as a bit of a whine. sokka's eyes flick to zuko's before flicking back down to his neck. 

"okay," he says, and tilts his head in to zuko's neck. 

he softly brushes his plush lips against zuko's neck, and zuko lets out a gasp. he can feel sokka's smile. sokka does it again, and then plants a firm kiss against the skin. zuko holds onto sokka's hips. 

then sokka does a _thing_ and every so gently lets his teeth graze zuko's neck, and zuko lets out a soft little noise. that feels fucking good. sokka uses his teeth again, a little harder, and zuko moans, desperately waiting for the main event. 

"yes?" sokka whispers, his lips once again brushing against skin.

"yes," zuko gasps. 

he doesn't know what to expect, but then sokka hisses and opens his mouth wide, and sinks his teeth into zuko's neck. 

it burns. it really fucking hurts, but then that pain fades into something pleasurable, and it spreads all over zuko's body. he ruts his hips up and sokka moans before beginning to suck. 

he takes small little sips, and zuko sees white. holy shit, that might be the best feeling he's ever experienced. he goes somewhat light-headed, focused on the slight pain, the feeling of heat radiating from his new bite marks. 

these aren't going to fade anytime soon, and zuko takes a dark kind of pride in that. sokka is marking him, and making him his. 

sokka finishes his drink, and lets his head fall back. there's blood all over his mouth. god, he's a messy drinker. zuko wipes at sokka's bottom lip before letting his finger push onto sokka's tongue. sokka sucks at the digit, satisfaction in his eyes. 

"your blood is so sweet," sokka says, licking his lips, and zuko sighs. 

"that felt so fucking good," is all he can say, and sokka smiles wide and bright. 

"good. i don't want you to regret that."

"never."

they stare into each other's eyes for a moment, and zuko isn't sure who moved first, but suddenly, they're kissing, hard and passionate and violent, almost. sokka's tongue is in his mouth, and zuko's tongue is running itself all over sokka's fangs. he tastes blood, his own blood, metallic and strong, but he doesn't care, just cares about sokka's mouth on his. 

his hands gather at the base of sokka's shirt, and he pulls away, just for a moment. 

"may i?" he asks, and sokka nods, eyes closed in bliss. 

"yeah. go for it."

zuko lifts sokka's shirt up and off, and sokka's breasts fall free, and zuko's hands are immediately on them, thumbing over the nipple and playing with the flesh like it's his last day on earth - for all he knows, with how fucking aroused he is, it might just be. sokka's tits are soft as all hell, and god, he's so beautiful. sokka sighs, and kisses zuko again. sokka hums as he trails his hands down towards zuko's cock and runs his hand across the fabric. zuko whines, clenching his ass as sokka repeats the motion. 

"i need you inside me right this fucking second," sokka whispers, letting his mouth wander down zuko's neck again. he traces zuko's new bite marks with his tongue, and makes a show of settling his teeth ever so lightly on the skin. 

he presses harder against zuko's clothed dick and zuko's hips buck up again, and he nods. "fuck, yes, of course," he rambles, eyes tight shut. "please."

\-- 

"fuck," zuko groans, gripping onto sokka's hips tighter, ramming up into him harder. sokka just keens, high-pitched and addictive. "bite me, please, god, fuck!"

"i'm a creature from hell, babe, you don't want to invoke his name around me," sokka teases, tossing his hair to one side as he leans back into zuko's neck. zuko moans as sokka licks his bite marks, all however many of them, and he knows they're bruised, and a little sore, and surely swollen by now and littered all up his neck, but he just wants sokka to bite him so fucking bad, it's making him go crazy. 

sokka grazes his teeth softly and zuko bites his lip, waiting for sokka to do his goddamn job, before finally, _finally_ he sinks his teeth in once more, and it hurts, god does it sting, but it just feels so good, sokka's teeth in his fucking neck, and he can feel the blood rushing out of his neck and into sokka's mouth, that zuko cries out, yelling incoherently as he slams his hips up once, twice, three times, before he's coming harder than he ever has in his life. 

he wants to flop over and pass out, but sokka hasn't finished yet, so he keeps pushing up and up into sokka as he groans, rising in volume and pitch, letting go of zuko's neck to pull his head back, blood dripping from his fangs, and even though zuko is definitely overstimulated and spent, he still keeps thrusting as sokka shouts zuko's name, eyes slamming shut and hands gripping his shoulders tight as he comes. 

zuko kind of zones out, mentally running through his breathing exercises as sokka pants and leans his head on zuko's shoulder. deep breath in for five seconds, hold for five seconds, deep breath out for seven seconds, repeat. 

"fuck," sokka breathes out, and zuko is very much inclined to agree. "that was fucking hot."

"you're telling me," zuko mumbles, tired and happy and still kind of horny. he's a guy with needs. sue him. 

sokka sighs before getting off zuko with a muffled groan and sits next to him. zuko immediately misses his warmth. sokka isn't even that warm, he's dead, he actually feels kind of cold, but he feels like he's supposed to be warm, psychologically or something. zuko doesn't know, his brain has stopped working. is this what it's like to be dead? he sure hopes it is. this feels great. 

he peels his condom off and ties it and throws it somewhere vaguely towards the kitchen bin to clean up later. he hears it hit the tiled floor. "i'll deal with that later," he says, and sokka laughs. 

"that's okay," sokka says, kissing zuko's shoulder. "that was fun. we should do that again some time."

"yes please," zuko answers, turning his face towards sokka and pouting his lip out a little bit. sokka smiles and kisses him sweetly. 

now that the post-sex haze is wearing off, and he's regaining feeling in his limbs, his neck is starting to throb. it hurts. kind of a lot, actually. he tries to stretch out his neck a little bit. 

"i'll get something for you," sokka says, standing up and stretching before walking off to the kitchen. zuko wants to turn his head to get a glimpse of that deliciously firm ass, but his neck has decided to not be able to move at all. he hears sokka throw the condom in the bin, then rustle around in his drawers. 

"how does it feel?" sokka calls out, and zuko tries to shrug. keyword: tries. his neck really hurts. 

"stiff, painful. i dunno. it was worth it though."

"you don't feel too weak?" sokka asks, coming back into view in all his naked glory with a glass of water and two little pills. zuko downs them easily and completely drains the water. "i did drink a little more than necessary."

"nah. i feel okay. tired, though."

"you wanna sleep here tonight?" 

"sounds good."

sokka wraps an arm around zuko's torso and helps him over to his bed. zuko flops onto it and dies, just a little bit. sokka chuckles. 

"what time is it?" zuko asks. sokka lays down next to zuko and gets to work on pulling the covers over the both of them. 

"somewhere around four," sokka replies, and zuko hums. 

"guess i'm gonna have to get used to weird bedtimes if i'm dating a vampire," he says without thinking, before freezing.

uh.

"you want to date me?" sokka asks, now working on spooning zuko, hooking a leg over one of zuko's and his arm under zuko's head so that he can comfortably nestle into sokka's chest. his tits are so soft and zuko can't get over it.

"it would be nice," he says. 

"okay."

and that's that. they're dating. zuko smiles. 

"thanks for not being weird about my biting thing," he says, slurred and sleepy.

"fangs for not being weird about my vampire thing," sokka echoes, and zuko laughs before he closes his eyes, and passes the fuck out.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://flydunes.tumblr.com/), come say hi!
> 
> if you'd like to podfic or translate, go ahead! just let me know, and please credit me (on ao3 only, please)! 
> 
> don't be weirdos in my comments please :)


End file.
